Life in highschool
by Ivan Rossiyskaya Federatsiya
Summary: Sasori and deidara hate eachother at the beging of highschool but can that  hate turn into love? OCs for fun pairings sasodei and ocXhidan
1. Chapter 1

Deidara groggily opened his was shining In through his open window."ugh" This was deidara's first day of High . It wasn't the beginning of the year it was in the middle deidara had just moved to Konaha a week 's alarm clock started . "shut up!!!" Deidara yelled. Deidara slammed his fist down on the clock and it broke with one last shrill ring. 'thank you….' Deidara thought. "DEIDARA DID YOU BREAK THE CLOCK AGAIN!??!"Deidara's mother Yelled. "NO MA'AM!!!" Deidara sat up and put one leg off the side of his bed, than the other and he stood sighed and threw his clothes off and looked through his wardrobe [sorry fangirls im not descripdive with his takeing off of the clothes ;)]He finally decided to put on A white and black stripped shirt with a black hoodie and black skinny jeans with a chain and black grabbed his backpack and went down the stairs to the kitchen with his mom. "I know you broke your clock I heard it smash when you hit it deidara….You shouldn't lie to your mother deidara." His mother said. "sorry Okkaa-san….(mother)" Deidara responded. "Just eat some breakfast before you leave." Deidara groaned and grabbed a apple off the counter. "there I'll eat it before I get to school!!" Deidara yelled. Deidara walked to the end of the street where a few people were standing around and talking to theyre friends. Two people were just standing not talking like everyone else."tobi sees someone itacha-kun!!!" Deidara raised his eyebrow at that comment. Tobi? Was that the boys name? 'third person basterd…'Deidara in a fraction of a secound deidara was on the blinked a few times before he realized what had happened when he looked up he saw none other than the boy named 'tobi'. "Tobi get off him!!!" The girl that was standing next to tobi yelled."sorry itacha-kun…"Tobi got up and stood over deidara. "hi im tobi whats your name !?!?!"Tobi asked chipper as always. "…uhm im deidara…" the blond said blinking. "Deidara deidara deidara…DEIDARA-SENPAI!!!" tobi yelled once again jumping on deidara. "gah tobi whatd I say?" The girl asked. She pulled tobi off deidara. "sorry bout that tobis a ….nutjob….Im Itacha by the way."Deidara nodded at the girl and decided to finally see what she looked was wearing a black shirt and a black skirt with a skirt and knee high converse. "DEIDARA-SENPAI LOOK A SQURRIEL ITS SO CUTE ITS FOAMING AT THE MOUTH IT HAD TOO MUCH WHIPPED CREAM HAHA!!!" Tobi ran over to pet the uhm raby infected squrriel…."OW DEIDARA IT BIT MEEE!!!WAAAH!" Deidara and itacha twitched as the bus pulled up and opened its doors. "deidara there will be opne seat left…I pity you." Itacha said as she scrambled on the bus followed by everyone else."eh?" Deidara walked on the bus. Itacha wasn't kidding there was one seat left next to a red headed boy.'Why is everyone avoiding him?' deidara thought as he took the seat next to the heard muffled 'oohhhhs' and a few 'poor guy's deidara has no idea what was going on. He looked at the boy he sat next to. He had firery red hair. Not red like ginger but red as in… silver eyes. Deidara felt his eyes widen when he realized the boy was looking at him. "H-hi…" Deidara said the fear was obviously noticable in his voice. "Meh." The red head turned away from deidara. 'rude much..' deidara didn't do much but sit through the rest of the bus ride. Once they got to school deidara was glad to be off that bus by that….'thing' deidara felt uncomfortable being near him he had no idea why it made him feel weird…"deidara senpai!" Tobi screamed and than ran to hide infront of deidara. "uhh tobi whats wrong..?" Deidara asked as the smaller boy tried to hide."tobi made itacha-kun angry now itacha-kun want to hurt tobi!!!! Tobi's a good boy he didn't mean to deidara-kun save me!!!" Deidara just stood there dumbfounded He had no idea what was happening and he had a feeling he didn't want to… "Deidara move let me kill him!!!" itacha yelled Deidara side stepped and let itacha tackle tobi. "I think I should go to class now…" Deidara walked inside the school and into the office to get his looked at his new shcedual and walked to his first class. English what a joy.  
Lets skip to lunch…

Deidara was standing in the lunch line and than a bubbley boy ran up to him and started….talking fastly. "hi im naruto who are you I havent seen you before huh huh huuuuuuuh???????"Naruto began bouncing up and down in front of deidara."uh ijm deidara im a new kid here this is my first day of school in konaha."Deidara replied nonchalantly. "ohh that explains it all" Naruto said. "that reminds me whats with the whiskers?"Naruto seemed to not notice deidara's question. "annyyyhoooo yada yada yada…" [ im not writing what naruto said bleh] "uh hello naruto did you here me?" "uh what yeah I heard you…whatd you say again?"Naruto asked blushing "I asked why do you have whiskers!?!?" Deidara yelled attracting most of the people in the cafateria's Attention. "ohhhhh…" naruto started. "its really makeup but don't tell anyone…" Deidara sweat droped and finally got his lunch. "about time…" he mumbled.

After lunch at science….

Deidara got to sceincre class glad to have itacha in his class as his lad partner. "you will have to disect frogs today in class" the teacher announced. "great…" deidara sighed and looked at the frog infront of him. 'god why do I have to do this?' itacha poked her nose near deidara's frog and asked in a sweet voice "you gonna cut that cause if you don't I will." Deidara felt sick just looking at it "how can you wan-" deidara was cut off by itacha ripping the dead frog kept telling himself not to throw up 'don't throw up don't throw u-' deidara's pleas were too late as he puke and passed out.

Sometime later…

"where am i??" Deidara opened his eyes and looked around him at white walls. He noticed he was in a bed."you finally woke up! Its last period. Hard to believe you passed out froma frog…" Itacha scratched her head and looked down at deidara. "you tore it open with your mouth what was I supposed to do?!?!" Deidara yelled. "I don't know I thought you were used to that stuff…cause you know you're a demon and all…" Itacha sighed "sorry. I'll leave." Itacha turned to leave but deidara grabbed her wrist. "demon?" he asked. "yeah you're a demon you have to be or else you wouldn't be in this school deidara…Than again your aurora leaves me puzzled considering it smells like that of a human… tell me what are you deidara?" "aurora?" Deidara wasn't sure what aurora was… "yeas aurora its what humans say causes the northern lights but every demon knows what it really is deidara are you h-human?" Itacha's eyes widended a small bit and she stepped back as if deidara hit her. "Itacha I am a human. But what are you is a better question…" Deidara was scared for his life but he'd never admit it. "im a weasel demon…deidara you should get out of this school your human far too weak to stand up to anyone here so I suggest if you stay you don't pick a fight…" Itacha sighed. "The priest will be a bit diffucult to get through though.." Itacha snapped her fingers. "you'll be killed by him for sure too bad im sorry I wont be able to save you.." Deidara shudderd thinking about his own death really wasn't what he wanted to do at this moment. "well you should get to art this is our only period I cant help you with cause I don't share it with whats really bad is you share this class with the priest…" Itacha kept rambling on about 'the priest' Deidara turned to face itacha. "whos the priest?" he asked he was as curious as a 5 year old about the concept of babies. "oh that's right you have no idea. You remember the boy you sat next to on the bus right?" Itacha asked. Deidara nodded. "its his one knows his name and some how he ended up with the nickname the priest.I know its stupid but that's just what hes called so if I find out I'll tell you what his name is"Itacha said. "thanks." Deidara said. He rubbed the back of his of habit he did it when he was nervous. "well you better get to class or else the teacher will count you be sad if on your 'absent' on your first day of school." Deidara looked at itacha."whats my next class?" he asked. "its I need to go and so do you." Itacha waved and left. Deidara sighed and looked at the ceiling. Art was his last period if he remembered stood up and walked out of the nurses office and to the art his way to the art room deidara ran into asmall red haired boy with something written on his forehead. "uhm what does that saaay?" deidara asked pointing to the boys forehead. "it says says you smell wants me to kill you. My names gaara." The boy said. 'Uh my names deidara iwa." Deidara stared at the boy and he walked away. 'off to find art class then' deidara thought glumly. Deidara finally found the art room and he walked inside. Right when deidara got inside saw that the only seat left was one next to the red head he sat next to on the bus. 'oh great..' Deidara thought biterly to himself. "DO I have to sit next to him?" Deidara asked the teacher in the art class. "it's the only seat left in this whole class so yes you have to sit next to sasori."

Deidara P.O.V

Scowling I walked to my seat next to the redheaded _thing._ "hey don't think I wanna sit next to your girly ass." I growled at him and sat down as he smirked. This was gonna be a hella of a year.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright Class! We're having a group project! Since your set in rows of two each person is going to partner. I don't care if you hate each other you still have to be partners." The teacher said. "NO PLEASE NO DON'T MAKE ME PAIR UP WITH THAT THING!!!" Deidara yelled. Sasori laughed and than pushed Deidara over. "Whoa Blondie, I'm not happy either but you can't change what can't be changed so deal with it stupid."

Deidara scowled. He wasn't looking forward to school. Maybe his mom would let him skip? "For your assignment you must draw and paint or color or what ever…It's due The next time you see me. Class dismissed…" The teacher Sighed and grabbed his head as if he had a head ache. "How long till we see him exactly?" Deidara asked. "The day after tomorrow, you idiot." Sasori growled. "Uh ok so, what class do you have next?" Deidara asked trying to be nice to Sasori for once. "One I hope you're not in." With that Sasori turned and walked away. 'Rude much I try to be nice and this happens?' Deidara walked off in a huff ready to go to gym to get some steam out. "Hi Blondie." Deidara turned around and saw a White haired man. "Uhm hi? Who are you?" He asked puzzled. "Your future best friend. I'm Hidan, but who are you?" "Deidara." Hidan Smiled or tried to smile. "Weird name fucker." Hidan than turned around. "You know you have to change into gym shirts."

Deidara P.O.V

In gym after running 15 MILES!!! We had to play dodge ball. DODGEBALL. Did I ever mention I can't dodge or throw? Well, I Can't. At all. School finally ended and I trudged home. After being jumped on by Itacha and Tobi. I basically ran to my room and plopped on the bed. MY first day of school. I'm going to die.

NEXT DAY….

Normal point of view.

Deidara once again walked to bus stop that would take him to hell. "HI deidara!!!" Itacha said and jumped on his back. 'I'm not cut out for this' Deidara thought sadly.

"Deidara-sempai!!!!" Tobi ran and jumped on Deidara's back and he fell over. "Itacha Tobi get off." Deidara snapped. "Deidara-sempai angry with Tobi? Tobi didn't mean to upset deidara-sempai…." Tobi made a crying noise and ran away. "Deidara?" Itacha said quietly. "I can't do this I'm not cut out for this agh!!" Deidara was hit in the back of the head hence the 'agh'. "Don't think that way deidara." Itacha bitched. "Your right.... what was I thinking? Thanks Itacha…" Deidara smiled as the bus pulled up. For some reason he wanted to sit next to Sasori….Weird… Deidara stepped into the bus and nearly frowned, or cried, when he saw Sasori sitting next to a red head. Deidara settled for sitting next to Itacha instead. "So who was sitting next to?" Itacha looked up from her lap. "Sasori…was sitting next toooo……his brother." Deidara looked up at Sasori. "Oh.." Sasori's brother had red spiky hair like a porcupine, near his scalp his hair was blue though.. "SO that's the uhm… 'Priest'?" Itacha smiled bigly "Yupyupyup!"

Sasori P.O.V

My brother turned around "That boy…He wasn't one of us he was…Human. Something's not right about him… How did a human…?" My brother closed his eyes and thought. "Sasori, do me a favor, If you know this blonde find out if he's human, which I know he is but we need proof. Got it?" I nodded. My brother was one of the most powerful demons to exist. If he was right and Deidara was human he'd kill him easily. I'd have no say in what he did. I wouldn't even be able to help him, not that I'd want to but its just a fact no one gets in his way. He'd kill whoever tried or did, Even me his own brother. That's how… Our parents died. They had tried to stop him from gaining more power and it cost them they're lives. I don't know why they tried to stop him though… "Sasori." I looked at him. "Yes….axel?" "The blond a hundred percent is human just find a way to prove it. It won't be that hard will it Sasori?" I shook my head and my brother chuckled "Perfect…"

AT SCHOOL….

Normal P.O.V

As weird as it seems Deidara and Sasori had yet again another class together, And deidara had no idea Sasori and Axel's plan. "Deidara…" Deidara turned and looked at Sasori. Even though Deidara had only known Sasori for a day and a half he could tell Sasoris eyes were cold, like black pit in Antarctica cold. "Um yes Sasori-san?" Deidara had started to call Sasori Sasori-san. He didn't know why. "After school…I wish to see you maybe…at a place where no one could find us?" It was killing Sasori to act 'kind' to deidara. His plan was set if deidara agreed he was as good as dead. "Uhm… Sure…..I guess..." Sasori smirked evilly earning a confused look from deidara. Not much of anything happened after that. So… Let's skip till after school.

After school….

Deidara followed the instructions Sasori had given him and saw him standing by a trash can in a abandoned ally way. "Deidara…" Sasori sighed. "I've decided, well actually scratch that, I know your human Deidara and so does my brother. So just admit it or we'll force it out of you got it?" Sasori's tone changed to venom with the last sentence. "I'm not human…I'm just…a really rare breed of demon…?" Deidara croaked. Sasori growled. "Well, I guess I'll have to rip you apart to find out huh?" Sasori smiled evilly. Deidara stepped back a couple of steps. If Sasori really was a demon he'd tear deidara apart like a dog would a pillow. Things weren't looking very good for deidara now. "Don't touch deidara sempai!!!" Deidara looked up and nearly cried out in joy. Standing on the roof of the building Sasori was leaning against was Itacha, Hidan, and Tobi. "Tch! Come on I can take you all on." Sasori said beckoning them to come down. "Sasori, Don't be foolish. They're demons unlike Deidara. You can't take them all on yourself. Stop being so cocky." Axel walked to Sasori. "Axel…" Sasori gritted his teeth. Itacha and Hidan jumped off the roof leaving Tobi confused. "Axel axel axel…" Hidan chuckled "Funny ass name for a guy with a funny ass hair dude. Hahahahahahahahaha axel it never gets old." Tobi looked at the ground and got prepared to jump. "Just do it coward!!" Deidara yelled. Deidara startled Tobi so much he fell off the roof.

"Ugh. Axel you think I can't hold my own against these idiots? You really underestimate me, So much its rude." Sasori rasped. "Get over it Sasori. Deidara, Itacha, Hidan and Tobi leave." Axel said rudely. Itacha and Hidan basically dragged Tobi out of the ally way with deidara trailing behind. "Thanks for saving me guys I thought I was dead meat. How'd you know where I was?" Itacha and Hidan laughed. "You think we'd let you go with him without our supervision puh-leaze." Itacha responded. "Oh ok.." Deidara smiled. He suddenly knew he was safe with Itacha and that he didn't need to worry anymore. Hidan and Itacha would probably protect him under all circumstances. Deidara got home and said bye to Itacha, Tobi, and Hidan. "Mom?" Deidara walked around his house searching for his mother. "Mom?!" Deidara saw a trail of blood. He had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. He followed the blood to where it led. It ended at the door of his bedroom. He opened the door slowly and saw two feet and his mother on the floor. Deidara had no idea what had happened but he was scared for his life too. "Nice plan." Deidara heard from in his room. He recognized the voice as Sasori. He was most likely talking to Axel. 'They killed my mom!?!?! Just cause i'm human?!' Sasori chuckled. "Humans, so fragile aren't they Axel?" Deidara stopped breathing when he noticed axel turning to the door. "Yes. And ones watching us right now…" Sasori went and opened the door. "Why hello there Deidara. Nice of you to join us. Think not axel?" Axel stepped into the doorway by Sasori. "Yes hello indeed Deidara." Axel chuckled. "You killed my mom!!! You bastards what'd you do that for?!??!?!" Deidara yelled. "She didn't do anything!!!" Sasori laughed. "Oh Deidara you make this too fun. If I could i'm sure we would have loved to do it, But we didn't have the pleasure of doing it ourselves." Deidara looked at Sasori he had a completely serious expression. "So why did you come here?" Deidara asked. He felt better knowing Axel and Sasori hadn't killed his mother. "Well, its hard to explain to a human but we we're uhm secretly following you but we gave up half way. Understand? Than we smelt death here and well here we are now." Axel said. Deidara looked at Axel puzzled. "You can smell…death?" Sasori chuckled and than nodded. Axel sighed. "Deidara we can do so many things you can never imagine in your wildest dreams." Deidara looked at Axel. "Oh…" Sasori gave Deidara a look that almost made Deidara think Sasori had a heart. "You'll help me find my mother's killer…right?" Deidara asked them. Deidara almost wanted to cry. His mom was all he had left and now she was gone. "Of course we will." Axel said. "What!?! What about the plan!?!" Sasori yelled. "Sasori he just lost his mother he needs our help to find his mothers killer have you no heart? Think about if you we're Deidara. You'd wanna find your mother's killer wouldn't you? Think about how Deidara feels." Axel responded. "Axel…" "Thank you guys!" Deidara yelled. "I owe you guys big time!!!" "You sure do..." Sasori muttered. "First we need a scent. Which I'm sure should be easy because the scent smells of dried cum and pancakes." 'Sick' Deidara thought. "That scents easy to track. The harder part is if it's a demon it can't be to strong. None of us have say any strength compared to someone triple our age. But if it's human than no problem. Next we need a plan." Axel said. "Leave the plan to me." Sasori said. "Right. Deidara, did your mother have any enemies you know of?" Axel asked. Deidara thought for a minute. "Oh yeah, My dad!!!" Sasori and Axel both turned to Deidara with stunned faces. "Erm yeah but one thing… He's in jail so he couldn't have done it…" Sasori growled "Than why'd you suggest him idiot?" Deidara looked at Sasori was he bi-polar or something? He probably was but whatever." Sorry…" Deidara sighed and thought some more, harder this time. "Axel?" Deidara asked. The taller and more masculine red head looked at deidara. "Yes?" "Do you think it's a demon? I mean I wanna help avenge my mom too but if it's a demon I'll have no chance." Deidara saw Axel ponder for a second. "Can't tell… Sorry Deidara.." Sasori closed his eyes for a second. "Deidara….I have a plain. " Sasori opened his eyes and smiled evilly.

About two hours later….

Sasori's plan was even more evil than his smile looked. His horrible dastardly plan was to basically use Deidara as human bait. "Well Deidara remember we know the plan. Whoever killed you're mom should know we know cause we caught a glimpse of them running so unless they have a intention of going to jail more than likely they'll come to try and kill you but we'll stop them. Got it memorized?" Axel said. Deidara realized, A little while ago infact, that Axel had an annoying catchphrase. Sadly, It was 'got it memorized'. Sucked to be him. "Stop saying that!" Deidara yelled. He'd only heard him say it about….50 times… "Deidara, Shut up. Now." Sasori hissed.


	3. Chapter 3

Computer breakage....Wow....Just wow.... I can't believe it KEEPS FUCKING BREAKING!!! oh yes and children i dont own kingdom hearts or naruto i only own Xanner and my friend own Itacha....Well theres smut in this chapter so heads up and happy reading lol..

* * *

Axel and Sasori soon left deidara alone to think. 'Who would kill her she was so nice?!' Deidara Flopped on his bed and before he touched his pillow he was asleep.

With Axel and Sasori

Axel's P.O.V

I put the key into the door. Sasori ran past me to his room I gripped onto the doorway for support. "Wow in a hurry much?" I asked him knowing he couldn't hear me. I walked inside the house and waked to the phone and dialed the number for my boyfriend's phone.

"Hello?"

I smiled to myself I loved hearing Roxas's voice. "Hi Roxy." I said

"Oh hi Axel-kun. So…..Has anyone found out yet?"

"No of course not those fools don't even have any idea who is behind the murdering of Deidara's pathetic human mother." I scowled. I may seem to be sorta nice but with Roxas I could really act like myself.

"Harsh much Axel-kun? Anyway you don't think they'll ever guess it was me do you?"

"Of course not, why would they guess you?"

"Good point. Thank you Axel-kun!!!"

"You're welcome Roxy."

"Well Axel-kun I need my beauty rest. Just kidding i'm just tired so goodnight. Love you" I could hear Roxas blush somehow, it was just kind of….cute. Roxas was really shy about saying that for some reason and I thought it was really cute. Anyway…

"Axel could you maybe not call Roxas for 1 day, or would that kill you?" My baby brother asked. I didn't realize Sasori had even entered the room. I really needed to get my guard back.

"Oh could you go a **night **without having a wet dream about Deidara?" I teased him. He scowled and his face darkened a lot. He can't take a joke can he?

"Shut up, at least I can have wet dreams."

"Oh so you admit that you looooooove hiiiim?"

"Shut up!!!" Sasori nearly yelled and ran out of the room back to his room.

"Heh yup kid can't take a joke." I Said and made a beeline to my room.

I layed down on the bed and began drifting off to sleep.

Next day….

Normal P.O.V

It was a normal Morning for Deidara. He woke up, He ate breakfast, waited for the bus, Got on the bus, and made it to school. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

Deidara walked down the halls like he had no idea of where he was. He felt like a zombie once again. Weird that he was feeling like this since he made it here and went to school. Again Weird…

Deidara made it to his first class and uhm did stuff…

With Axel and Roxas…

"Uhm Axel are you sure about this?" Roxas asked.

"Entirely. Not having second thoughts are you Roxy?" Axel said seductively.

Roxas blushed. "No i'm not having any second thoughts…. Can we just, uhm, get it over with?" Roxas asked blushing more. "Of course we can my little Roxy-poo." Axel crooned. Axel grabbed Roxas's hand and led him to the bathroom. "Axel-kun i'm still a bit nervous….You know i'm a virgin and uhm well just please be careful?" Roxas asked said whined thingy…. "Don't worry Roxy I'll be careful." Axel Said. "Thank you… Roxas nuzzled Axel's neck.

"Is Axel Jr. hyppy?" Roxas teased looking at the tent in between Axel's legs.

"Hyppy?" Axel asked skeptically.

Roxas giggled. "Yeah it's a word I made up it's a combination of hyper and happy."

"Oh" Axel said quirking an eyebrow.

Axel led Roxas to the handicapped stall seeing as it was the biggest and the most, well fitting for what they had in mind.

"Remember to PUH-LEAZ be careful." Roxas whined. He knew Axel was kind to him…For some reason this kept reminding him of the day he and Axel went from friends to lovers….Thats right its flashback time. This ones kind of long so don't hold your breath….

FLASHBACK

"_Axel?" Roxas asked his best friend who was currently sleeping…_

"_Huh?" Axel asked opening his eyes looking really Drowsy. _

"_You we're sleeping and Sensei's calling on you to answer a question.."_

Axel looked up to the front of the room at the teacher.

"_About time you payed me some mind . I've been calling on you for the last 1 minute. I thought you knew I had a horrible patience…." The teacher sighed. "Anyway, can you please answer my question?"_

"_What was the question again?" Axel asked. Some kids snickered from all around the room._

"_The question was what is light."_

"_Oh it uhm travels in waves and particles Vexen-senpai…" Axel answered._

"_OK and why does the sun set red?"_

"_Because of all the colors red bends the furthest that makes it look red. Seriously you need harder questions."_

"Axel the know it all!" The class chanted.

"_Shut up!" Axel yelled._

_Later Roxas was sitting with Axel outside of the school during lunch. _

"_Those kids are really mean huh Axel-Senpai?" Roxas asked._

"_Whatever they could be a lot worse I guess." _

"_Yeah…Right…" Roxas looked up at the sky. "The sky sure is pretty huh?"_

Axel looked up. "I guess."

"_You say I guess a lot don't you Axel-Senpai?" _

"_Yeah sure."_

"_It's a miracle" Roxas teased "You didn't say 'I guess'"_

"_Whatever." _

_Axel stood up and dusted himself off a bit._

"Huh what are you doing Axel?" Roxas asked.

"_Can't I do something without you questioning me?" Axel growled. Ouch. That stung._

"_Right sorry." Roxas said. He looked toward the ground. _

"_I'm sorry Roxas i'm just a little ticked off not at you but….Well can't you guess?"_

_Roxas smiled and looked at Axel sadly. "Yeah I can take a wild guess. Let's see it's about those basterds isn't it?"_

_Axel laughed. "I've never heard you say something remotely bad like that."_

"_Yeah? Well maybe i'm not the saint you thought I was." Roxas laughed with Axel. _

"_Maybe not…"Axel sat down next to Roxas once again. _

_Roxas stared at the sky with Axel by his side for what seemed like ever. Than for some unknown reason Roxas slid his hand over to Axel's and held it. Axel didn't seem to mind so Roxas inched closer, this Axel seemed to mind._

"_Uhm Roxas what the __**hell **__are you doing!?" Axel asked inching further apart from Roxas._

"_Oh i'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad it's just that….I think I like you more than I'd ever liked anyone before and I thought you liked me too…" Roxas blushed and looked away from Axel. Axel reached over and grabbed Roxas's chin and made him face him._

"_I do like you Roxas and don't you forget it in fact I think I uhm…" Axel began blushing as well._

"_You what?" Roxas asked._

"_I think I love you Roxas…" Than Axel Leaned forward and kissed Roxas full heartedly on the lips. Roxas kept blushing and closed his eyes than leaned forward trying to deepen the kiss. Axel purred and nibbled on Roxas's lower lip practically screaming for entrance. Roxas giggled against Axel's lips and opened his mouth to let Axel slip his tongue inside. Roxas suddenly got an idea from all the movies and crap he'd seen and tried to battle Axel's tongue for dominance, failing miserably to Axel who had a lot of experience with kissing. They soon parted for much needed air._

"_Wow…" Roxas panted._

_Axel chuckled. "Yes Roxy?"_

"_Roxy…? Anyway that had to be the best kiss in the history of….Ever." Roxas said. He was guessing of course…You see Roxas had never kissed anyone in his whole exisistance. Ever._

"_Hmm are you sure you're not just guessing?" Axel laughed. He somehow knew Roxas hadn't kissed someone before him. _

"_Heh yeah i'm just guessing….Did I kiss badly or something or did I just basically scream 'Never kissed anyone before'?"_

"_No….You are a great kisser but you just had a little unfamiliararity through the whole thing…" Axel responded slowly holding on to each word like they we're a piece of lubricated soap in his hands. _

"_Oh…" Roxas smiled and Axel and they both got up to leave…_

END OF FLASHBACK

"Oh Roxy do you think i'm that mean or that I keep forgetting or something?" Axel asked pretending to sound hurt.

"Oh shut up and just have me already." Roxas laughed.

"Fine fine be that way just for that I'll be 1% less gentle." Axel said.

"99% gentle works for me."

"Hmmm…" Axel hummed as he stripped both of them of they're clothes. "Hasty much?" Roxas laughed. "Only to have you Roxy." Axel crooned seductively. Roxas nervously chuckled and looked down at Axel's member and gasped….Aloud…'Theres no way that thing can fit in me!!!' Roxas thought scared. "Roxas Before you assume anything, which I'm sure you already have, it'll fit. Trust me." Axel said. "LIES!" Roxas nearly yelled. "Hmm whatever you say but I know the truth and I speak it." Axel said matter of factly. "Right..." Axel Sighed and put 4 fingers in front of Roxas's mouth, earning him a confused look from the blond. "Just suck..." Axel sighed. Roxas took the digits into his mouth and ran his tongue across them trying to evenly coat them in salvia. Axel began humming waiting until the moment was right to take his fingers out of the blonde's mouth and put them….Somewhere else… After about another minute of sucking and blah Axel took the digits out of Roxas's mouth and put them near Roxas's entrance. "This is gonna hurt….Alot." Axel said and than inserted two fingers into Roxas's puckered hole. "AH AXEL STOP IT HURTS!!!" Roxas yelled and clenched his teeth. "Shhh it'll get better Roxy I promise, just tell me when to move them, ok?" Axel cooed. Roxas waited till the pain subsided and than hissed"Move" to Axel. Axel slowly began to do as he was told slowly thrusting his fingers into Roxas's uhm anus? I dunno what its called….Anyway I digress. Roxas groaned in pain whenever Axel moved his fingers. "Axel I don't think this is gonna get better anytime soon you dirty liar…" Roxas hissed and groaned again. "Please Roxas listen to me it will, cross my heart and hope to die and stick a needle in my eye." Axel said. After a while of some finger thrusts shall we call them? Roxas's groans of pain soon turned into moans of pleasure. During this time Axel had slipped in a third finger, a fourth finger, and began scissoring. Amazing what one can do while Roxas is in heaven isn't it? Than much to Roxas's displeasure Axel took his fingers out of Roxas's uhm ass. "Well Axel looks like you we're right." Roxas said to the red headed pyromaniac. "Oh but we're just getting started" Axel said. "Oh really?" Roxas asked raising his eyebrows. "Yes, so believe it." Axel laughed. Axel leaned over Roxas. 'Beauty at its finest' Axel thought. Yes, Roxas was indeed a piece of art, something one didn't come across a lot in a life time... Roxas was special and beautiful and anything a person could dream of… Axel was super lucky to have someone like him….Roxas smiled weakly up at Axel. He didn't know why but he was scared again… Axel had just barely gotten started when all of a sudden the door to they're stall busted open.

"HOLY FUCKING MONKEY SHIT WHAT THE FUUUUUCK?!?!" Yelled an all too familiar voice.

"Wow deidara….I think you broke my eardrums…. And since when did you curse like the second Hidan?" Axel asked pulling out of Roxas and begging to gather up his clothes.

"Oh well… Oops? And excuse me for being scared out of my mind by seeing you and uhm…whats your name?"

"Roxas"

"Right. By seeing you and Roxas having _**SEX**_ on the floor of a school bathroom. I mean really you should be glad it was me and not someone else….Honestly that was just scary…" Deidara sighed. "Anyway hi Roxas i'm Deidara nice to meet you?"

"Uhm hi?" Roxas said skeptically as he watched Deidara extend his arm towards him in order for it to be shaken.

"Come on Roxy get your clothes on we need to get to class..." Axel said standing up and heading for the door.

"Yeah ok..." Roxas stood up and grabbed his clothes as Axel did. "Nice meeting you Deidara." The blond said as he watched Deidara leave.

Lunch…

"…And I was right there when the thing exploded!! I mean KABLOOOOOOSH!!!! It made such a big explosion that I almost died and practically went deaf!" Naruto said. For some reason or another Deidara was sitting with Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Ino, Itacha, and Tobi.

"Whoa Tobi thinks that's soooooo cool!!!" Tobi squealed.

"You such a liar Naruto. That's so not true if that really happened you WOULD be deaf and probably dead too…." Ino growled at the bubbly blonde.

"Whatever Ino you're the liar at least Sasuke loves me!!" Naruto laughed.

"SHUT UP!" Both Ino and Sakura yelled at the fox demon's host.

"Whatever you're just jealous!" Naruto said still laughing.

Sakura and Ino both jumped out of they're chairs and chased the Uzumaki around the cafeteria.

"Wow pathetic much?" Kiba laughed.

"…Run Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly.

"Hahaha run bitch ruuun!!!!" Itacha laughed and yelled at Naruto.

"Wow they're really something aren't they?" Deidara chuckled.

"Yeah!" Tobi chirped.

"Well anyway I think i'm just about done with lunch so I'm gonna head off to my next period class. Bye Itacha, Bye Tobi!" Deidara called as he dumped his tray away and walked to the art room which was thank god his next period class. '_you love art Deidara you shouldn't let that little red headed bloody tampon ruin your favorite class!_' Deidara thought bitterly.

"Your projects are all due today and blah blah blah whatever you get the drill so just hand your papers to me and be done with it." The teacher said. Honestly why did anyone show up for school anyway? If the students AND the teachers AND the principal hate it that much than why do they even show up?

The teacher came around and picked up everyone's papers and the rest of the period was just used for doodling I guess… I dunno use your imaginations! Anyway...

Deidara and Sasori we're both busily working on they're drawings but for some reason Deidara kept glancing over at Sasori's picture. He was good…. Better than deidara would have thought but than again Deidara looked down upon other people's art like it we're bugs but Sasori's….Well Deidara didn't want to admit it but he was as good as he was possibly better.

"Wow Sasori you're really good." Deidara said to the red head.

"Humph."

"Really why do I even bother trying to be nice to you anyway?" Deidara sighed.

"Cause you're a idiot?" Sasori asked.

"Shuddup" Deidara slurred

Sasori chuckled and than the bell rang. School was finally over. Thank the lord!!!

Deidara basically tore down the hallways, knocking people over if they we're in his path. Well that was until he bumped into someone.

"Hiya Deidara." Came a voice that Deidara sorta recognized but couldn't quite put his finger on who the owner was.

"Uhm hi?"

"Ugh it's me Roxas remember?"

"Ohhhhhh Roxas!" All of sudden the memories of the bathroom came flooding back to him and he shuddered.

"Roxas-kuuuun!!!" Came a squeal from behind Deidara. Deidara turned around and came face to face with a medium sized girl with long brownish blackish hair hazel eyes and reverse tear drop shapes like Axel's.

"Hi Xanner. As I was saying before you interrupted me…"

Xanner pouted. "Ah Roxy-chan your really mean you don't even wanna listen to what I have to say?"

"No I don't now go away."

"Bitch..." Xanner mumbled but left nonetheless.

"And who was that?" Deidara asked.

"Oh who Xanner? Well you know the science biology teacher vexen right?" Deidara nodded. "Well one day he was being an idiot doing stupid tests and experiments trying to do something rather another and he somehow mixed Axel's DNA with some girls DNA and thus Xanner was born. Erm made…" Roxas explained.

"Oh makes sense…I guess…" Deidara said.

Roxas smiled and nodded a bit. "Anyway I should go and you should too… Bye Deidara-kun!"

Deidara walked to his house alone. '_Xanner huh? She could be one of the culprits in my moms killing….oh what am I thinking?! I just met her and she seems nice but…. Than again looks can be deceiving..' _Deidara sighed and walked up to his front door scared to once again find it unlocked. He opened it slowly and peered inside… Looked normal enough.

He stepped inside and immediately felt pain in his neck and stomach.

"Hello there Deidara…" Deidara heard a girl's voice purr before everything went black.

* * *

Who is the mysterious girl, will deidara and sasori ever fall in love, should Xanner dye her hair black, will my computer ever be fixed, and why did i stay up till 5:43 AM writing this?!?! All theese questions will be answered next week on TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!!! i mean life in high school chaper...3? 4? whatever


	4. Chapter 4

Oh my god im sorry for the long wait not that anyone probally reads this but hey i'm sorry anyway so heres chapter...Whatever of life in highschool. Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara woke up and looked at his surroundings. Cold, unfamiliar, some place that looked like it belonged more like in CSI than in real life. Yes, deidara watched CSI deal with it.

"Hello deidara." The same girl's voice purred.

Now that deidara listened to it, it sounded familiar…"Itacha?" Deidara croaked, surprised by the sound of his own voice.

"Yes?" Itacha asked innocently.

"Don't play innocent with me! Where am I!" You're somewhere." Itacha said stating the obvious.

"No duh…" Deidara groaned, making Itacha giggle. "That's the most of a hint I'm giving you right now Blondie."

Deidara growled at the brown haired weasel.

All of a sudden the door burst open and Sasori, Roxas, Axel and Xanner burst into the room.

"Haha, I guess I was right Sasori you owe me 50$." Xanner said and held out her hand.

"Not my fault you're a fucking fox…" Sasori said and handed Itacha a 50$ bill.

Xanner giggled and put the money in her pockets than looked at Itacha. "Hi there weasel what's up? Anything new other than kidnapping blondes?" Xanner asked nonchalantly scratching her back.

Itacha growled. "What do you suppose you're gonna do? You're no match for me. A fox, a wolf and two undistinguishable beings. Wow, i'm shaking in my boots."

Roxas glared daggers at Itacha while Xanner muttered to herself.

Deidara tried to back away from Itacha as much as his restraints would let him.

Itacha smiled devishly and turned around to face the blond. "What do you think you're doing huh?"

Deidara just stared at the brunette like she spoke a different language.

Axel glanced at Itacha uneasily as he squirmed a little. Why did she make him feel so squeamish and uncomfortable inside?

Itacha smirked and stepped up next to the red head. "Scared?" She crooned and poked his face. Axel growled in a completely inhuman way as his pupils turned into small slits for a spilt second.

"Axel calm down." Roxas said coolly and placed his hand on said redhead's shoulder.

Roxas turned to Itacha and pulled out a giant…Key.

Itacha snorted, "Whats that supposed to be?"

"It's called a Keyblade, and it's about to be the death of you." Roxas hissed out through clenched teeth.

"Oh em gee that's so cool!" Xanner squealed.

Sasori looked at Xanner. "So much for her silence…" He muttered to himself and poked Xanner in the side.

"OW MY SQUIDLYSPOOSH!" Xanner yelled and held her side.

"Someone's been watching too much invader zim haven't they?"

Roxas dashed foreword and quickly plunged his Keyblade into Itacha's general stomach area.

Itacha screamed out in pain and tried to hold her stomach but Roxas quickly dragged

It upwards. Itacha screamed louder and Xanner looked away covering her eyes with her hand trying not to puke or anything related to something like that. You see, Xanner was afraid of blood. It made her very squeamish and sick.

Roxas let his wolf demon basically take over his body, turning his nails into long claws and turning most of his teeth to incredibly shard teeth. He leaned his head foreword and tore her jugular vein right out of her neck, causing blood to squirt everywhere.

"Oh god…"Xanner moaned and covered her mouth, Also getting sprayed with a layer of blood.

Roxas spit the body part out and continued to slowly tear apart Itacha's body, making sure that no matter what it would never work again.

"Roxas…ROXAS!" Axel yelled trying to snap Roxas back into the world of the living as he hovered over Itacha's dismantled corpse.

Blue eyes stared into green as Axel helped Roxas stand and become more or less human.

Meanwhile, Xanner and Sasori helped Deidara out of his handcuffs and onto his feet. Wobbly at first the blond quickly regained his balance and walked over to Axel and Roxas.

"Is…Is he ok?" Deidara asked looking at the red head that was, eerily enough, starring at the blond with…Lustful eyes?

"We're fine…" Roxas said looking grumpily at the red head.

"You know…Roxas, what you just did was hot. I think it might have given me a boner…" The red head said slowly. Roxas slapped Axel on the arm and glared at him causing said red head to laugh.

"Ew, gay buttsex." Xanner moaned as she stared at Axel and Roxas.

Sasori walked over to his brother and the blondes.

"I agree with Xanner on that right now. Really, is it possible for you to NOT have sex for a day?"

"For me it is, not so sure about captain fire crotch here." Roxas said jerking his thumb towards the red head who was smiling like an idiot.

Xanner smiled at the red head than looked at Roxas with a more serious look. "You're covered in blood how are we supposed to get anywhere without getting weird looks and people asking questions?"

"We could always make Roxas strip and walk around in nothing but his boxers.."

"Axel shut up."

"Why? It's a nice thought and you know it."

"Well Axel as much as your idea is uhm…Nice. Roxas still has blood on his face and stuff."

"We could take a shower..." The taller redhead said thoughtfully.

"Yeah a s- Wait we?" Roxas asked narrowing his eyes and raising his eyebrows.

"Yeah we. As in you and me." Axel said shaking his hips suggestively.

"Axel shut up I'm going to take a shower by myself." Roxas hissed and went to find the shower.

"So what are we going to do about his clothes?" Xanner asked Axel when everyone but Roxas was sitting in Itacha's living room. She was dead so she couldn't tell them not to or anything.

"I still liked my idea if you ask me." Axel answered.

"Of course you do anything to get to see Roxas naked you like." Sasori said annoyed.

Deidara looked around the living room uneasily, he was still nervous about this whole thing.

Suddenly the door to the living room opened and Roxas walked in with dripping hair.

Axel smiled coyly. "Hi there, what's up?"

"Shut up." Roxas growled.

"Oh that was sooo nice Roxas!" Xanner chirped sarcastically.

"Hey Xanner guess what." Roxas said with fake joy.

"What?" Xanner chirped.

"Shut up."

"What if I don't want to?" Xanner hissed back and crossed her arms.

"Than do it anyway."

"I don't want to!" Xanner argued.

"Both of you shut up!" Sasori growled.

Xanner huffed and leaned against the back of the couch, while Roxas took a seat next to the other blond.

Everyone was quiet for about two seconds until Axel said "So Roxas what are you going to wear so we can get out of here?"

"Give me your hoodie, Xanner." Roxas said pointing to the hoodie that Xanner was wearing around her waist.

"Why should I give it to you?" Xanner asked sticking her tongue out at Roxas.

"Because if you don't I'll hurt you." Roxas threatened.

Xanner mumbled to herself and untied her hoodie and handed it to Roxas.

"Good now we can get out of here." Deidara said happily and stood up, causing everyone else to follow suit as they headed towards the front door.

"So how did you guys get in anyway?" Deidara asked suddenly as they walked down the sidewalk.

"We went through the front door and followed your scent to the back room you were in." Axel answered nonchalantly.

"They couldn't have done it without me!" Xanner chirped to Deidara.

"Whatever yes we could have." Sasori answered back rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right, you know I was the reason you even found him" Xanner answered and stuck her tongue out at Sasori.

"So..." Sasori turned to Deidara. "Anything you had planned to do tonight?"

"No. And even if I did kidnapping wasn't on the list."

"Haha nice." Axel said suddenly realizing what his brother was doing.

"Uhm." Xanner looked at the street signs. "Sasori, Axel Don't you guys live down this street?"

Axel looked at the sign. "Huh? Oh, yeah."

Sasori scowled and followed his brother to their house but not before turning to Deidara and saying "Wanna hang out sometime?"

"Huh." Deidara blushed. "Sure…"

Xanner giggled and continued walking followed by the two blonds.

"He totally has a crush on you!" Xanner sang out to Deidara.

"What?" Deidara almost yelled, snapping back into reality.

"He is you know." Roxas said quietly earning a look from Xanner and Deidara who had both forgot he existed.

"What?" Roxas asked suspiciously.

"Nothing I forgot you were there." Xanner chirped back.

Xanner skipped down the street till she saw her street name. "Bye-bye Dei-dei and Roxy!" She chirped waving at the two blonds, than disappearing down the street.

"Soooooo..." Roxas asked Deidara as they continued walking.

"Hm?" Deidara asked glancing at Roxas a little.

"Do you like Sasori back?" Roxas asked the other blond.

"Maybe..." Deidara blushed.

"So you do..."

"I never said that!"

"You didn't have to." Roxas laughed and turned to go to his house.

"Now I'm all alone..." Deidara said to himself, he sighed and went down the street o his house.

"This is gonna be a long school year..." Deidara said to himself and went in his house.

Axel P.O.V.

I flopped down on my bed and sighed. Bored. Again…

"Saasooooooooorrriiii..." I yelled to get his attention.

"What!" He yelled back from wherever he was in the house.

"Come heeeerrrreeeee…" I yelled again.

I waited about 2 minutes till the door to my bedroom opened and Sasori walked inside.

"I'm here now what?"

"I'm bored. Entertain me."

Sasori hissed and glared at me venomously "Entertain your own damn self." He growled before shutting the door and storming off.

"Aw little brothers what are they good for?" I asked myself.


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry at how short this chapter is but I have writers block for this story!But read on I guess. SasoDei starts in this chapter~

* * *

Deidara flipped through a book of pictures at the police station, he agreed to look through the pictures to see if his mother's killer was there, of course he didn't know who killed her. "Bunch of idiots." Sasori had told him, but he had still agreed.

After wasting 30 minutes the cops decided to let him go home where he was greeted by Sasori, Axel and Roxas sitting on his couch.

"Hey there starshine the earth says hello!" Axel greeted mockingly when Deidara walked in.

"Stop stealing from hair." Deidara said than plopped down on the couch by Sasori.

"It's so sad that you know that." Sasori sighed.

"What musical has blood on the pavement in it?" Roxas asked.

"Hairspray." Axel and Deidara answered in unison.

"Gay." Sasori and Roxas replied together.

"Your one to talk." Axel said pointedly to Roxas.

Roxas stuck his tongue out at Axel and laughed.

"So what are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Downloading gay porn channels to your TV plotting to make them the only channels you get." Axel said and laid his back against the armrest of the couch spreading his legs out across the others.

"Get your legs off me." Sasori growled and pushed his brother's legs off of his lap.

Axel rolled his eyes and Deidara followed suit as Sasori.

"Well shit guys you don't care about my comfort do you?" Axel questioned.

"Nope." Roxas giggled and pushed Axel off the couch, which made Deidara and Sasori laugh.

"Dude, what the hell?" Axel asked as he sat up on the floor and leaned against Roxas' legs.

Deidara laughed again and than started to get comfortable just as the phone rang.

"Hey, retard you wanna get that?" Sasori asked his brother and nudged him with his foot.

"What? It's Deidara's house."

"Which means what? You're on the floor." Deidara replied stubbornly.

Axel made noses of protests but got up and answered the phone anyway.

"Hello?" He asked, annoyed, into the phone.

There was a short silence in which everyone supposed was the reply to Axel.

Axel's expression changed from annoyed to shocked in a few seconds his eyes widening in what sorta looked like fear.

"Who the hell is this?" He asked, now glaring at the phone.

"Who is it?" Deidara asked worriedly.

"I don't know. But whoever it was just hung up on me.." Axel replied setting the phone down and walking back over to his spot on the floor.

"Uh, you can sit on the couch now.." Roxas said and poked Axel in the shoulder.

"Don't wanna..." Axel mumbled.

"So the person on the phone, what'd they say?" Deidara asked leaning forward on the couch to get a somewhat side view of Axel's face.

Axel turned his head to the side and looked at Deidara's face and closed his eyes. "You know those retarded phone calls you see people get in like, scary movies? The ones like 'check on the children' and 'what's your favorite scary movie?'"

"Yeah..." Deidara answered looking at Axel skeptically.

"Well, judging by what he said and his voice….I'd say that was your father and he said, and I quote mind you, 'I'm coming for you Deidara.'" Axel said in a imitation of Deidara's fathers voice.

Deidara jaw dropped and Sasori brought his finger to his lip.

"Didn't you say he was in jail?" Sasori asked cocking his head.

"Yeah 'cause he is!" Deidara blurted.

Axel's eyes shifted to Deidara his glance confused. "Than how the hell did he call...?"

Deidara growled. "I don't know!"

Roxas started to bite his lip nervously a bit shaken from the phone call he hadn't heard it but it still scared him.

Deidara grabbed the side of his head in annoyance. "Just when things were getting mildly normal…"

Axel smirked and grabbed Roxas's wrist and whispered in his ear before standing up, Roxas following suit, and said their good byes.

"Where are you going?" Deidara asked.

"Probably to go fuck or something." Sasori answered boredly.

Axel nodded at his brother. "Yep."

The pair left leaving Sasori and Deidara alone.

"Sooo…" Sasori started looking over towards Deidara. "I was kinda wondering something..."

Deidara looked at the red head puzzled. "What?"

"Will…You go out with me?" Sasori asked turning a darker color than even his hair.

Deidara gaped before blushing also. "Uh...Sure…" He turned a darker red and looked away

Sasori smiled at this. "Great. Let's go to the movies tomorrow ok?"

Deidara looked at Sasori and nodded. "Yeah…"

"Great." Sasori smiled and kissed Deidara on the cheek before getting up and leaving too.

'I'm all alone..' Deidara thought and in a sense, he was.


End file.
